A Billings Christmas
by Ahmanda Hold
Summary: It's Christmastime and the ladies of Billings House are spending it together. But will the joyful holiday not be so merry after all? Will threatening phonecalls and MIAs lead a sadistic killer right to their door? Find out in this following of Ambition...
1. Chapter 1: Blizzard

_Chapter 1_

"_A severe blizzard is in effect until further notice, citizens currently in the Northern Connecticut area are being advised to stay inside."_

_Missy groaned and shut of the television in the lounge. _

"_I love snow!" Constance said cheerfully. "And classes being called off all day isn't so bad either." She took another sip of her hot chocolate and smiled. I looked outy the window, with the wind pushing the snow back into the sky, it looked like an everlasting snowfall. _

"_Glasslicker!" Noelle suddenly came into view waving her hand in my face while holding a large glass of red wine in the other. "Oh, so she is in there. We need to talk, now." She grasped my hand lightly and I followed her up the stairs and into her room. I sat on her bed and watched Noelle pace back and forth with the occasional sip of Pinot Noir._

"_So, you can probably take it that I'm pretty upset about your little fling with my boyfriend. But I'm also upset at the fact that I let one guy screw up our relationship. We have been through tons of crap together, that with Ariana, Thomas, and now this and I am not about to let Dash McCafferty eff that up. You are my sister, and nothing will change that. Best friends?" Noelle asked. I was so blown away at what I had just heard. I thought for sure I was being brought up here to be yelled at or chastised yet again. But clearly our friendship meant a lot to her. "You'd better hurry up and answer before I change my mind."_

_I smiled. "We definitely are." I replied as we clinked glasses._

"_But, you should know that Dash and I __are _together so you don't have a license to go with him any time soon." She smirked. I nodded in return.

That night, after watching The Devil Wears Prada (that most of us fell asleep during), Noelle and Kiki woke us all up and somehow dragged us to bed.

The next morning I woke up wearing an ivory slip. I stepped into my slippers and put on a thin robe borrowed from Noelle. I could hear footsteps back and forth downstairs. I entered the lounge to find everyone standing around the TV.

"What?! Three days?!" London yelled. Vienna's mouth hung open and she shook her head.

"What is it?" I asked, hurriying over to the group.

"This weather!" Lorna cried.

"Miss Lewis just called. We're stuck in here for another three days at least." Sabine said, handing me a mug of hot coffee.

"Three days?" I muttered to myself. Did we even have enough food for three days? I sat on the suede chair closest to the window. Snow was coming down in heaps and the wind was blowing it back and forth. About three feet of snow was already on the ground. The blizzard was only getting worse. I could hear the wind whooshing loudly. 

B-bbrinngg!

B-bbrinngg!

B-bbrinngg!

The sound made me jump and Tiffany came running downstairs, my phone in hand.

B-bbrinngg!

"Thanks. Hello?" I asked into my iPhone.

"Merry Christmas Eve!"

"Merry Christmas Eve, Scott! Can you believe this weather?"

"I know, but I have bad news. Your flight's been canceled. Nothing is flying out. Looks like you won't be home for Christmas." Scott replied.

"No! This is awful. I was actually looking forward to coming home, if you can believe it. But, it looks like you'll have to rough it without me."

"Well, we'll miss you, kid! But I've got to go, I'll call you tomorrow, bye!"

"Okay, bye!" I said.

"Who was that?" Noelle asked, sitting down next to me.

"Scott. Looks like it'll be a Billings Christmas, nothing is flying out."

"What do you mean, nothing is flying out!?" she barked, then quickly pulled out her cell and dialed a few quick numbers. Then stood up and hurriedly paced in the foyer.

"Oh my God!" Noelle yelled from the foyer, then came strutting back in loudly. "No one is leaving. Nothing is flying out!" she announced. Everyone jumped.

"What?!" Missy screeched.

Every girl, minus me, within a mile radius pulled out her cell phone and began groaning and screeching in horror. Our new house mother, Mrs. Moor, came running down the stairs. She was in her mid-50's and petite with a dark shoulder-length perm. Mrs. Moor was smart but also clueless at the same time. She was a rare breed of house mother.

"What's going on, girls?" She asked.

"Everyone's flights have been canceled because of this fucking weather!" Vienna yelled.

"Language." Mrs. Moor replied firmly. "That's terrible!" She sighed. "Well, looks like we'll all be together this Christmas."

Missy scoffed. "Yay!" She said with fake enthusiasm.

"Come on, you guys! It's like Christmas Eve." Sabine said.

"That's the spirit, Sabine!" Mrs. Moor said while perching a Santa Claus hat atop her head. Let's light a fire and play some Christmas music. Yes?" Mrs. Moor asked no one in particular. Then, she whipped out a CD and placed it in the Sony stereo system. 'Let It Snow' blared out of every speaker in the lounge. Gradually, everyone departed but a few girls stayed behind to join in the festivities. I lingered up to my room with my coffee. My bed was made with new Victoria's Secret PINK sheets and duvets and a little note left on it.

Merry Christmas!

Love, Sabine

I smiled and placed the note on my desk. That Sabine was always doing the sweetest things. Just like Josh…my smile faltered and I blew out a sigh. I pulled out my wrapped gifts from my closet. Since I got 5,000.00 from Neiman Marcus each month, I saved up for another month and got 10,000.00. I also had my 5,000.00 from when I became Billings president. So, I actually had enough to buy my Billings sisters their idea of decent presents. For Noelle, the big, brown leather Chloe bag she'd been drooling over for weeks and a pearl encrusted headband. For Constance, a Coach scarf and a small clutch. For Sabine, frames for her pictures and a Missoni skirt since she couldn't bring herself to splurge on anything. For Tiff, peppermint chocolates (her favorite) from Switzerland and a Nikon underwater digital camera. For everyone else, I bought their degree of 'average' presents. I took out a red script marker and wrote Noelle's name on her small card.

Noelle,

You're the best friend I could ever ask for . I owe you my life. Thank you for the countless things you have done for me. I love you so much!

Xoxo, Reed

I quickly read the card over and yawned then decided to take a quick nap. After pulling back my sheets, and resting y head on the pillow, I slowly drifted off.

Bang!Bang!Bang!

I gasped and sat up. I looked over at the clock instinctively. 8:37pm. "Reed! We're opening presents, come on!" London shouted, then banged on my door one last time before running downstairs. I stepped out of bed and followed her downstairs. Everyone was scattered around the lounge. I spotted Noelle taking a long sip from her glass of wine, legs spread across her chair. London and Vienna both had their hair down in natural waves and pulled back with red headbands and wearing colorful tights and black heels. Noelle wore a white, mostly unbuttoned oxford, tucked into a red skirt and wore dark red lip gloss and Prada boots. Constance and Sabine both wore pajamas and fuzzy socks or barefeet. My gold packages were under the huge overly decorated Christmas tree. Someone must have brought them down while I slept.

"There she is!" Noelle smiled. I took a seat in the chair between her and the fire. Noelle forcibly handed me champagne. The fire next to me crackled and Jingle Bell Rock played in the background. This could be a nice Christmas Eve after all. I relaxed and sipped my champagne. By 10:30, Noelle, Missy, Lorna, Tiffany, Kiki, Constance, and London had given out their gifts. We laughed at some of the crazy things people had gotten. I got an iPod Touch (Kiki), chocolates and a Rolex watch (Missy), a necklace and a journal (Constance) a laptop (Lorna), a purse and gold and feather headband (Tiffany), and a Zac Posen gown (London). Noelle had given me a long, tiered purple Dior gown with a long train, a Tiffany sapphire ring, Fredrick Fekkia hair products, dresses, blouses, bags, and a Vera Wang crown, ("For my Cinderella, and my favorite princess!" she had said.)

"Reed! You haven't given out your presents, have you?" Mrs. Moor asked me.

I stood up with my second glass of champagne in hand and picked up one of my gifts. I quickly glanced at the name. It was Noelle's.

"El! This is yours," I said, bringing the present to Noelle. I picked up her other gift and put it on her chair. 

"Aww! You didn't have to!" she said while unwrapping her gifts. She opened the headband first. "This is so cute!" she said, then reached for the next one. After unwrapping the paper, she saw CHLOE written on the glossy marron box inside. "Oh my God! No you didn't!" she said ripping off the cover. She gasped and stood to hug me. Tiffany and Missy admired the bag while Noelle smiled with pride. I reached for the other gifts.

"Sabine! Tiff! Missy!" I threw their presents. "Constance! Lorna! Kiki! London and Vienna! Mrs. Moor!" Everyone gasped and laughed at their new douceurs. I looked on and watched Mrs. Moor open her gift. I had given her lacy La Perla lingerie. She held up the skimpy underwear to her petite frame. "Does it come with a man to wear it for?" she asked. Everyone covered their faces and laughed.

B-bbrinngg!

B-bbrinngg!

Constance ran over to the dorm telephone. "Billings House. Hello? Hello, Hello?" I watched Constance freeze and she turned around. "You guys, I think you should hear this. She hung up and pressed the speaker button. A girl was screaming. Muffled voices were whispering loudly. A creepy man's voice spoke. "Merry Christmas! This is my house! You are mine! Merry-" Sabine reached out and hit the speaker button. Constance was breathing loudly. 

"Call the police." Tiffany stated firmly.

"The police aren't going to do shit about one wackjob phone call." Noelle shot back defensively. "Besides, you wouldn't know about anything other than your photographer daddy." Tiffany's face dropped. That one had hit home.

"I'm going home!" Tiffany blurted, sprinting to her room.

"That's it, run to Daddy!" Noelle yelled, taking a gulp of her champagne.

How could she be so ignorant? It was really getting on my nerves, her thinking she could run the show and be rude to anyone just because she was a power hungry bitch.

"OMFG! But seriously, what was that?" Porta said.

"I don't know, but let's just…wait. There's no need to call the police. They haven't threatened us. It's probably just Ketlar!" I said, finally speaking. 

"Exactly." London said. 

"Right." Vienna followed. Everyone seemed to calm down and sit back down. I went to talk to Tiffany.

"Tiff?" I said, entering her room. Her light was on in the bathroom. The shower was running but no one was in it. Odd, I walked over to shut it off. I checked back in her room but she still wasn't there. I called downstairs. "Has anyone seen Tiffany?" A few shrugged and others mumbled 'no' or shook their heads. I got my iPhone from my room and used it to dial Tiffany's cell phone. I could hear it ringing and followed the sound back into her room. I sighed. Her Louis Vuitton trunk was on her bed, half stuffed with clothes and her Blackjack lay next to it. I turned around and before I could scream, a hand was put over my mouth. I looked up struggling to break free. _No. Way._


	2. Chapter 2: Oh, Dash

_**Thank you SO much for the reviews and I hope you like these chapters. I'm soo sorry that the last chapter was half in italics and underlined. I'm writing this on Word and just saving the documents. I don't know why it's doing that, but hopefully it won't this time.**_

_Chapter 2_

_Dash _stood before me. His face was flushed from the cold outside and he wore a brown Ralph Lauren jacket.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

What could he possibly want to talk about? To finally tell me that he and Noelle were meant to be together and that what he did with me was a mistake. As much as I wanted to hear that, I also didn't. But I shook my head 'yes'. He took my hand and led me out of Tiffany's room and down the hall. We walked into the next room.

"This is mine." I said, shutting the door behind us. I sat down on my bed while Dash stood before me. He took my face in his strong hands. "Reed, listen to me." He tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. "I am so sorry about what happened between you and Josh and about how you and Noelle fought, and how you had to be embarrassed by that video at your fundraiser. But, I have to tell you something." Dash took a seat next to me and looked deep into my eyes. My heart rate picked up and I couldn't breathe. "I love you." He said confidentially. No sign of embarrassment, or doubt. He meant what he had just said. My breathe started to come out in small gasps, not believing what I was hearing. Then before I could say anything, he pulled my lips to his. My whole body had goose bumps and I felt weak in a totally amazing and wonderful way. His tongue grazed mine and my heart was beating so fast, I thought there was a good chance it could pop out of my chest at any moment. Dash pulled me on top of him and he laid beside me. I rested my head on his chest. "What are you doing?" he whispered after a dew minutes. I looked up at him, "I'm listening to your heartbeat." I whispered back. Then, he looked at me with awe for a moment before smothering me with another kiss. I stood up quickly after looking at my clock,11:23. "You should probably get going" I said, straightening my robe while Dash buttoned his shirt. I heard the door open and I looked up to see Noelle standing at my door, horrified.

"What is going on?" she said through her teeth. This was possibly one of the worst moments of my life.

Chapter 3

"Well, I wanted to see you before you left for Capri, so I drove here from Yale. I couldn't find my key for the door and I didn't want Moor answering it if I knocked, so I climbed in through Tiffany's window, since yours was locked. Then, Reed brought me in here and was just going to get you." he said calmly. So calmly, that you would never know he was cheating and betraying his girlfriend just seconds earlier. Noelle looked from me to Dash. I tried to breathe as normally as possible and look poised and calm. She finally smiled with pleasure.

"How sweet!" Noelle sand cheerfully walking over to Dash and embracing him in a hug. Dash shot me a look of relief and I nodded in return. "So, where's my present?" Noelle asking touching Dash's face, and laughing. Dash pulled out two small teal boxes and a teal bag. "I smell jewelry!" Noelle cheered, opening the boxes. She gasped. "A gold necklace with sapphire! This is beautiful. What else?" she asked, greedily opening her other gifts. "Matching sapphire earrings and a ring!" Noelle screamed.

"Thank you so much, Dashy. I love you." She said quietly and deliberately, then pulled him into another hug.

"I love you, too." Dash replied, looking right at me. My jaw dropped slightly, then I slowly backed out into the hall and went to the lounge, filled with my Billings sisters. I took a a seat and looked up at them.

"So, Reed." Portia said, acknowledging me. "How do you feel about Josh and Ivy? We haven't officially heard your feelings on the subject yet." Everyone waited for me to reply. The truth, I didn't know how I felt. I knew I wanted Josh back…until Dash showed his true feelings for me. This was all so confusing! "Well, I don't have anything to say. I just think it's time to move on and Ivy can have him. I could care less." Not a total lie. Just then, the phone rang loudly. Everyone looked at one another nervously. All you could hear was the quiet Sugar Plum Fairy theme coming from the speakers. It sounded more eerie than joyful. We all wondered if this could be our creepy caller. I took a deep breath and walked over to the phone, then smiled in relief after reading the Caller ID-Tiffany Cell. "It's Tiff." I said, pressing the speaker button. "Hey, where are you?" I asked. The room was instantly filled with the same frightening voices as before, muffled whispers, a man's voice. "Reed, Tiffany's mine now. She's mine. Tiffany-" Missy hung up the phone and dialed the Emergency Number on campus. "Thank you for calling Easton Academy campus security. We are currently closed for the holidays."

"Fuck" Missy muttered under her breath. Kiki, Lorna, and Portia hurried up the stairs headed for Tiffany's room. I realized I had remembered seeing Tiffany's cell in her room on her bed. I turned around to follow the girls when I heard multiple startled screams coming from upstairs. Missy hung up the phone and helped Lorna, who had had more than a few drinks, stand up. Every girl started up the stairs, frightened. "It's okay." Kiki said, rolling her eyes, walking towards us, when we reached the top of the stairs. We looked down the hall to see Noelle and Dash standing there. "He came to see Noelle, and climbed in through Tiffany's window.", Kiki finished. Mrs. Moor sighed.

"Is Tiffany in her room?" Mrs. Moor asked Dash.

"I don't know." He answered quickly.

"You climbed into her room, and you don't know if she's in it?" London asked slowly and clearly accusatory.

"Do you think we're all stupid?" Vienna asked. "You were in Tiffany's room, the call came from Tiff's cell." She said, gesturing with her hands.

"What call?" Dash asked. I walked past him and peeked into Tiffany's room, her cell was no longer on her bed.

"Okay, that voice! That was not Dash or Tiff! That was like, the devil! And he was not happy." Portia yelled.

"Well, let's not start jumping to conclusions, Portia." Mrs. Moor said. I walked into Tiffany's room and started looking around, under books and on her shelves and desk. Dash followed after me.

"Reed," he whispered, "I wanted to spend the night with you." I looked up at him. As much as I wanted to, that certainly wasn't the priority right now. I tried to smile. "That's sweet, Dash. But, Tiffany's missing and I'm worried." He grabbed my arm "What exactly are you looking for?" He asked, rather irritably. I sighed. "I don't know, a note or something telling me she's okay. I mean, she was fine and everything, and then Noelle was a bitch to her, and now she's what, gone in this weather?! Her car is here and she's not even half packed! She couldn't have gone far." I replied.

"She'll be fine." he said.

"How do you know, Dash?"

"Okay, she won't be fine. What do you want me to say?" he asked.

"Nothing!" I barked. "I just want you to leave!" I regretted the words, moments after I said them. I did love Dash, but finding Tiff was important, and when people go MIA, apparently I get on edge and start blurting things I didn't mean.

"Then I will." He said sadly. His eyes were watery as he stormed out of the room. Ugh! Why does he have to be so difficult!? Or was it me…I suddenly realized I was freezing and no detective can do her work if she dies of frostbite first. I ran into my room and changed into a white blouse and black silk skirt and a green Ralph Lauren cable-neck sweater and tights and Noelle's heels. I searched more in Tiffany's room for a clue of where she might be and finally gave up after 45 minutes. I went back downstairs where I found Noelle pacing in front of Billings and Mrs. Moor.

"What happened?" I asked, shaking.

"We got another phone call, this time from Sabine's cell. We can't find her either." Missy started.

"Shit" I said. "Have you checked her room?"

"We've checked everywhere." Mrs. Moor answered suddenly. Everyone shuttered or sighed.

"Has anyone seen Dash?" Noelle asked.

"Oh, he, umm, said he had to go because he didn't want to leave to late in this weather." I could feel my face burning from lying.

"Well, his car is here." Lorna said, pointing out the window. I followed her finger and saw Dash Lotus parked right outside. Noelle looked at me for an answer. I shrugged.

"Maybe his car wouldn't start." I said. "I'm gonna go look for him." I grabbed my Dior coat and opened the front door. London and Constance grabbed my arms.

"No! You can't. It's terrible out there and after these phone calls and we can't contact the Campus Emergency Center. That sounds like a very bad idea." Constance said, worried.

"No, it doesn't. "Noelle said. "Because we're all going." Everyone turned to Noelle who was covering her mouth with a scarf and stood in front of me, walking out into the cold. Everyone frantically grabbed whatever protection from the cold they could find and hurried outside, holding hands. I began to walk with Constance to Dash's car. "Dash!" I called. "Dash!" I couldn't see a thing in this weather. It was useless. Then I heard a bloodcurdling scream lasting probably five full seconds. I grabbed Constance's hand and we exchanged fearful glances before bolting back to the house. We ran inside and I quickly counted heads. Everyone was back except for Portia. Well, and Dash, Tiff, and now Sabine. Then, the door opened and she came running in. Everyone screamed or gasped when they saw her. Portia wasn't hurt but she was covered in blood.

**Ooooh! Haha :P So tell me if you liked it or hated it? I'm open to all reviews and constructive criticism is always appreciated. Thanks! **

**Ciao xox, Ahmanda**


	3. Chapter 3: Sisters

"Portia!" I cried, looking her up and down. I grabbed her arm. "What happened to you!?"

London choked on her own breath and backed into the wall. Vienna screamed again and everyone gasped or yelled. "Everyone! Shut the hell up!" Noelle shouted over the voices. Instantly, silence fell over us.

Portia was shaking and gasping for breath. "I…I was-I was walking, calling Dash's name and I tripped in the snow and fell into a pile of blood!" She began crying again and mumbling incoherently. Noelle dropped into the chair beside her and I put my hand to my head.

Blood.

Portia tripped into blood. Bloodbath. Thomas' blood. That horrible night when his body was found. Ariana. Ariana on the roof trying to kill me. Death. Someone died. Sabine, Dash, and Tiffany were missing and someone was dead.

"Okay. Okay…Constance. Take Portia upstairs and help her wash up. Then we're having a mandatory meeting downstairs." I said trying to stay as calm and firm as possible. Constance brought Portia up the stairs and silence filled the room again.

"What are we supposed to do?" Vienna asked through tears.

"Leave." London said clearly from behind me. I turned to see the usually bubbly and overaccesorized London Simmons, buttoning up a Burberry trench coat. Mrs. Moor came up behind her, slipping her cell phone into the pocket of her jacket and adjusting her hat.

"Come on girls, get in the car. We're leaving." I stopped her with my arm.

"No. We can't leave without Tiffany, Sabine, or Dash!" London said, shaking from nervousness.

"London's right. We may not all get along, but we're sisters. And sister's stick together. I am not leaving here without them. Maybe they're all okay." I stated.

"Ha. Please Reed. We just found a pile of blood outside the front door. Let's face it. Someone's dead. Three people go missing. One is dead. I really don't think the other two have much of a chance." She snapped, her eyes watery.

"We have to be optimistic!" I croaked pathetically. I could feel the tears spilling down my face. Mrs. Moor lightly rested her hands on my arms.

"Honey, this is the only way we can be safe. London is right." Her bright eyes filled with hope and concern. _London is right? _I pushed her hands off of me and took a step back.

"London is right?" I snapped, my teeth clenched together. "You're a Billings Alum!" I practically laughed. "You should know more about sisterhood loyalty than any of us! How dare you suggest we turn our backs on two sisters?!" I was in absolute disbelief and anger.

Mrs. Moor looked equally as angry. "We're not turning our backs on them. We're only leaving them at home."

"Same thing!" I roared impatiently. Mrs. Moor shook her head like I was a lost cause and headed to the car. Maybe I was a lost cause, but I was a lost cause that cared about her friends more than anything.

"Enough. Get in the car." London snapped. "Come on Portia! Constance! We're leaving!" London yelled up the stairs, keeping eye contact with me.

"We're not leaving you bitch!" Portia screamed.

London took a heavy breath and turned toward the door swiftly. Then she looked back. "Anyone coming?" We looked at one another, a unanimous vote of "no" was clear. "Fine." She spat. "Good luck." Then she slammed the door behind her and was gone.

For a moment, we could only look at one another is disbelief and uncertainty. Our house mother and one of our sisters just left us alone in a house with a murderer. My God, what are we going to do?

"That's it." I heard Noelle say. She grabbed the dorm phone forcefully and dialed 911. "My name is Noelle Lange. I'm a resident at Billings House at Easton Academy. Yes. We have three missing persons and have received several threatening phone calls. No, ma'am. Please! Hello? No!" Noelle cried, throwing the phone down.

"What did they say?" Kiki asked tentatively.

Noelle turned to me with unshed tears filling her big, brown eyes. She looked up at the ceiling while her lips quivered. "They said. They said that until we know for sure that someone is dead; they have to put us at the bottom of their priority list. They said they'd normally send out someone anyway but the weather's too bad. I don't believe this." She finished. I went over to hug her. Poor Noelle. _Poor Noelle._ She was always the strong one. She had to be. Had to live up to the reputation. Had to be rude and obnoxious; it was all to save face. And now all the walls were closing in on her. She couldn't live up to the name forever. I pulled away slightly, but Noelle only held on tighter.

Knock-knock.

Knock-knock-knock.

Someone gasped. Noelle took my hand and titled her head to the door. I swallowed. My stomach turned and I felt my hands shaking. Nevertheless, I put my clammy hand on the cool doorknob and slowly turned it and opened the door. I looked up and saw it.

That hair, those biceps. That killer smile.

"Josh!" I cried, throwing myself at him.


End file.
